A Geek's Kiss
by Converse Yazzie
Summary: A sequel to my story A Dozen Roses. It's been a month since Cat and Bruce broke up, and Cat has something that she wants to tell Robbie. What will it be? Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone. Some of you asked for it, and it's here, the sequel to "A Dozen Roses" after months! I finally have an idea on how to do it, so here it is. Maybe not a lot of people will see this with the show being cancelled, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

She kept checking her phone and Slap page, wishing Robbie would make contact with her. It had been a month since she and Bruce broke up, and a month since Robbie come over to keep her company. And as it turns out it is was all because of Robbie that she and Bruce broke up in the first place.

* * *

_Cat and Bruce were at Nozu, eating some spice tuna rolls. After taking a drink Cat suddenly looked up, excited to tell Bruce something. "And this one time when we had to dress up like food and sing and dance for little kids. I was broccoli, and Robbie was a pizza. Tori was taking pictures of us, and Robbie told me to pretend to take a bite of him for one of them. It was funny. Robbie's so funny."_

_Bruce sighed heavily shook his head slightly. He forced a smile and flatly said, "Cool."_

_Cat's brows furrowed as she figured out something was bothering Bruce. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"_

_"It's just...," Bruce hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hurt Cat's feelings, but he had enough of her talking about Robbie. "I wish you wouldn't talk about Robbie so much." He looked up from his food to see how Cat was reacting. She she sat there with a bewildered look on her face._

_"What are you talking about," Cat asked. "I talk about all of my friends."_

_"Not the way you talk about Robbie. It's always 'Robbie this' and 'Robbie that'. I was fine with it in the beginning, but now I'm starting to get kind of sick of it." Bruce braced himself for what Cat would say, but she didn't say anything and just sat there and stared at him. "I'm sorry, Cat. It's just the way you talk about him. It's like you like him or something. I mean, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend."_

_"You are," Cat said dumbfounded._

_"Are you sure," Bruce asked accusingly. "Because it doesn't really feel like it." Bruce exhaled lightly before he continued to talk. "So that's why I think we should break up... I don't think you really want to be with me."_

_"I do want to be with you. I don't like Robbie," Cat said, almost pleading._

_Bruce looked at her for a moment, not believing her. "Just take some time to figure out your feelings. Then get back to me."_

_Cat sat there in utter disbelief. The next thing she knew Bruce was dropping her off at her house. The moment he drove away she sent a text to Robbie asking him to come over. She really needed a friend, and she knew Robbie would be able to comfort her._

* * *

_That night Cat and Robbie sat and watched movies all night long. Cat lied to Robbie about why she and Bruce broke up because she didn't want him to know that he was the reason. It would make him feel bad._

_At six in the morning Cat woke up still huddled next to Robbie, who was sleeping like a baby. Cat was about to get, but she realized that she felt comfortable next to him. Cat slightly readjusted herself and went back to sleep. A few hours later Robbie woke up, and he woke up Cat. Cat looked up at Robbie and smiled, "Good morning."_

_"Morning," Robbie said returning her smile. He waited for her to get up, but when she didn't move he awkwardly said, "So, I think I'm gonna take off now. My mom and dad are probably wondering where I am."_

_"Oh, okay," Cat said cheerfully, and she quickly stood to her feet. Robbie slowly stood to his feet and stretched as he did so. Cat then gave Robbie a very big hub. "Thanks for staying with me."_

_"You're welcome," Robbie said as he held her tight. They broke the hug, and Robbie made his way out the door. Before Robbie left he turned back toward Cat and said, "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me." Cat watched him as he left, and she felt this feeling in her stomach that she had never felt before. She wondered what it was._

* * *

Cat continued to check her phone and computer to see if Robbie was ready to answer her question. Suddenly there was a buzz coming from her phone, and she immediately grabbed it. She saw that is was from Robbie, and she answered, "Hello?"

**That was chapter 1. The rest of the chapters are going to take place within the month long period stated in the beginning, with the finally chapter bringing it full circle. I hope you enjoy this story. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**

**FUN FACT - I used a first line generator for this which gave me, "She kept checking her phone and email, wishing someone would contact her." I just continued from that and the story slowly started to take shape.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Sorry, for the long wait, but when I posted the first chapter my mom had just got out of the hospital, and last week I was visiting my Grandma's for a few of days. She doesn't have any internet where she lives. I've also been working on a bigger project; a non-fanfiction project. Anyway here is chapter 2. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this chapter so far, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

One Month Earlier...

Robbie walked out of Cat's house feeling like he was high above the world. He got into his car, and he looked back toward the house. Cat was watching him from the door way, and he smiled. He waved to her, and she happily waved back. He drove away, formulating many ideas on how to get Cat to go on a date with him. He could still feel Cat's head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his body, so he imagined she was still there the entire drive back to his house.

He pulled up to his house, and parked in front of it. He turned off the car and then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number, and put it up to his ear. It rang three times before finally being answered.

"Hello, what is it, Robbie," Tori asked, clearly just having woken up.

"Can you come over," Robbie asked frantically. "I have some news. Big news. Huge."

"Robbie," Tori said sternly. "You don't have to call me to tell me about your chest hair. In fact, you don't have to call me at all. Goodbye."

"No, no, no, no, "Robbie said quickly in order for Tori not to hang up. "It's news about Cat."

"Oh," Tori said finally interested in the story. "Ok. Why don't we get ready and meet up like at 12 or something."

"Well, I'm already ready. I just came back from Cat's house," Robbie said. There was a long silence which made Robbie scrunch his brow in confusion. "Tori? You still there?"

"Okay, get over to my house right, now," Tori said and quickly.

"Okay," Robbie said, and he immediately heard the other end hangup. He tossed his phone onto the passenger seat, and he turned back on his car and made his way to Tori's house.

When he got there he walked up to Tori's front door and rang the door bell, and it was immediately answered by Tori. She was wearing what she slept in; sweatpants, an over sized shirt ect. She stared at Robbie with a knowing smile, and she grabbed Robbie by the wrist and dragged him over to the couch. They both sat down, and Tori aimed her body toward Robbie. "Sooo, tell me what happened," Tori asked very anxiously.

"Uh, well... Cat texted me last night," Robbie began, "asking me to come over. Then when I got there Cat was crying, and she told me she and Bruce had broke up."

"Oh wow," Tori said, shocked. She waited for Robbie to say more. "Go on," she pressed with a smile.

"Then we just watched TV, and played some video games." Robbie said.

There was a long moment of silence in which Tori waited for Robbie to say more, but when he didn't talk her brow scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, so you guys didn't... You know?"

Robbie's eyes widened with surprise and immediately said, "Oh, not nothing like that. It's just... You remember that I gave her that bouquet of roses, and one was fake?" Tori nodded. "Well, last night she asked me to go up to her room to get her blanket, and she still had the rose in a vase of water." Robbie looked up at Tori, expecting her to say something, but Tori sat there expecting Robbie to continue. Robbie exhaled and said, "What do you think that means, and what do you think I should do?"

Tori smiled. "I think it means that she _may _have feelings for you, and remember I have that end of the school year party? Invite her to that, but be very very clear with her that's it's a date." Tori looked at Robbie and saw that he was a little nervous, so she lightly placed her hand on his knee. "Don't worry, Robbie. Everything will work out just fine."

Robbie smiled. "Thanks Tori. They stood up and gave each other a hug.

**Well there you have it; chapter 2. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't worth the wait while I was reading it I kind of felt that it was just filler, but I hope you like it, and I promise that the next chapter and the ones that follow won't take as long to post as this one did. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is chapter 3. Again, I would like to say sorry sorry for the long wait, but 3 days after I posted the last chapter my dog ran away. So I've been looking around for her, and I've been trying to find a job. Anyway I would like to thank every who has read and reviewed this chapter so far. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Cat was sitting on the staircase of Hollywood Arts, thinking. Then Tori turned the corner and saw her, so they walked up to her. "Hey, Cat. What's wrong," Tori asked.

"Oh, nothing," Cat said. "My stomach's just been acting up the past few days."

"Did you eat something bad," Tori asked.

"I don't think so. Well, my brother cooked dinner, but he didn't tell us what it was, but that was like 4 days ago," Cat said.

"Oh well, when did your stomach start to hurt?"

"Like on Saturday morning, right after Robbie left," Cat said thoughtlessly.

"Why was Robbie at your house," Tori said trying not to sound too obvious. She then moved to stand closer to Cat.

"Well, me and Bruce broke up on Friday, and I asked Robbie to come over to keep me company," Cat said. "He ended up staying the night, and when he left my stomach started to hurt. It won't go away. What do you think it is?"

Tori smirked because she knew she was right about Cat having feelings for Robbie. Tori quickly hid her smile from Cat. "I have no idea... Um, why did you and Bruce break up?"

"Bruce said it was because I talked about Robbie too much," Cat said. "I didn't tell Robbie that he's reason why we broke up because it would make him feel bad." Cat took a little pause and looked up at Tori. "I don't talk about Robbie too much... Do I?"

Tori looked at Cat, not sure what to say, so she simply said, "Well..." Tori looked up and saw Robbie walking toward them, so she quickly stood to her feet and looked at her Pear Phone. "Well look at the time. I better head off to Sikowitz's class. See you later, Cat." Tori quickly walked off, but she didn't go too far. She headed to the nearest corner and peeked around it to have a good view of all the action.

Robbie walked over to Cat. "Hey, Cat," he said happily.

Cat looked over to Robbie and gave him a polite smile, and she simply said,"Hi." Robbie stood next to her not saying anything. Cat looked up at him, and she chuckled and said, "You can sit down if you want."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," Robbie said, chuckling. He took a seat next to Cat. They sat there not saying anything for the longest time. Robbie looked around the hallway, and he saw Tori peeking around the corner. She gave him the "hurry up" hand motion, so Robbie sighed and turned toward Cat. "So..." Cat turned toward him. "Are you going to Tori's party on Friday," Robbie asked a little nervous.

Cat immediately smiled and excited said,"Yes! We're going to have so much fun."

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, cool... I'm going to be there too," Robbie stuttered out. "Maybe, I can, pick you up... and we could go together. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Cat said happily.

"Great!" Robbie calmed himself down, "Sounds great. I'll pick up around 8?" Cat nodded, smiling. Then the bell rang, and Cat and Robbie stood up and started to make their way toward class.

**So there you have it chapter 3. And I promise I will try my darndest to get the next chapter out quicker. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen, chapter 4. The rest of the story will be rated T for this chapter and the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this chapter so far. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Friday had finally come around, and Robbie was driving to Cat's house with a nervous smile on his face. He was wearing a very nice blue button up shirt, jeans, and nice dress shoes. When he got to cat's house, and he turned off the car. He looked over to Cat's house, and then he got out of the car and made his way up to her front door. He knocked 3 times, and it was soon answered by Cat. She was wearing a leather jacket over a yellow button up shirt, a tight fitting pair of jeans, and a red pair of keds. Robbie immediately smiled at her, "Hey, Cat. Wow you look... great."

Cat smiled back to him, "Thanks." Cat looked Robbie up and down, and her eyes lightly widened. "Wow you look great too, but you do know it's not a dress up party?"

"Oh yeah," Robbie said with fake confidence. "This is just me." Robbie posed which made Cat chuckle. Robbie smiled and looked at Cat. "Well, we better get going." Robbie turned sideways, and he offered his elbow to Cat who took his smiling. They begin to arm and arm toward Robbie's car. Robbie opened Cat's door for her, and she got him. He closed the door for her and made his way over to the driver's side. He opened the door and quickly got inside.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Robbie," Cat said. Robbie continued to look at Cat without saying anything. "Aren't we going to go?" Cat looked over to Robbie who was still looking at her, and her brow scrunched in confusion. "What? Is something wrong with the car?"

Robbie shook his head to get out of his little daze. "Oh, uh, it's nothing. I just remembered that I got something for you." Robbie reached into the back seat, and he grabbed a 5 inch square box from the back and handed it to Cat, who took it smiling.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Cat slowly opened the box to reveal a large cupcake with pink frosting and multicolored sprinkles. Cat smiled and looked toward Robbie. "Wow thanks Robbie. Is it red velvet?" Robbie smiled and nodded. Cat then took it out of the box, and took a big bite out of it. "Wo hises ree goot," Cat said muffled by her full mouth. Cat started chewing, and then swallowed.

Cat turned toward Robbie to reveal some frosting on the right side of her mouth which made Robbie smile. Robbie pointed to the right side of his mouth, and Cat immediately started to wipe it off. Robbie turned back forward, and he started the car and started to drive off. Cat continued to eat her cupcake with glee.

* * *

When they finally got the Tori's house the party was already in full swing. They walked up to the front door, and Robbie rang the doorbell. A moment later it was answered by Tori, and when she saw Cat and Robbie standing there she a wide smile immediately spread across her face. Tori quickly pulled them in a tight hug. "Oh my God you guys. I'm so happy for you two."

Tori broke the hug with the smile still on her face, but she saw that Cat had a confused smile on her face. "Why," Cat ask in total confusion.

Tori's expression changed to one of slight confusion, and her eyes quickly darted to Robbie. Robbie quickly shook his head in order to let Tori know that it's not what it looks like. Tori's eyes widened with realization. "Oh... uh. I'm happy... that you guys are finally here... At the party."

"Oh," Cat said happily.

Tori moved off to the side to let Cat and Robbie in. Cat walked inside and immediately started to dance, and Robbie was walking in behind her but was grabbed and pulled back. "What's going on? I thought you tell Cat that this is a date," Tori whispered.

"I'm working on it," Robbie whispered back. Tori let go of his arm, and Robbie made his way into the party and began dancing with the rest of his friends.

Around 10 the party was still going strong. Everyone was having a great time. The front door suddenly opened... by Bruce. He was chugging a beer, it wasn't the first one he had tonight, and when he finished it he tossed it toward the street. He walked in and scanned the area for a bit, and he saw Robbie dancing with his friends and some of the other guests. "HEY SHAPIRO," Bruce yelled. Everyone stopped and turned and looked at Bruce, and everyone moved out of his way, as he made his way over to Robbie.

**There you have it, that was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Look out for the next chapter coming out very soon. I hope. Anyway, please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. First off I want to say that I'm so so so so so sorry for taking WAY to long to write this chapter. I don't really have an excuse this time I just sorta forgot, and I've also had a couple of things that I was kind of busy with. And I guess I accidentally marked an email from FanFiction as spam so I didn't see how many people were favoriting and following this story. So here it is the 5 chapter. And I promise that I will do my best to get the rest of the chapters out soon. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

The entire party was quiet and just looking at the drunk Bruce make his way through the party. Cat's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Bruce got every so closer to Robbie. "Bruce, what are you doing here?"

Bruce stopped walking about 10 feet away from Robbie. "I came to see if you really came with Robbie," Bruce slurred as he continued to make his way up to Robbie.

"Wait? What's going on here?" Robbie said confused. Someone turned down the music to be able to hear the conversation better.

Cat turned toward Robbie. "Bruce called this afternoon and asked if I wanted to do something tonight, but I told him that I was coming to the party with you."

"Yeah, so it looks like you finally made up your mind, doesn't it" Bruce said as he quickened his pace.

"What? What are you talking about" Cat asked totally confused. Bruce shook his head and continued to walk up to Robbie, but Cat quickly stepped in front of Bruce and put her hands on his chest to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach that nerd piece of shit a lesson." Bruce quickly pushed past Cat and charged toward Robbie. Once he reached Robbie he took a monstrous swing, and it connected directly with Robbie's chin, sending him to the ground quickly. Bruce knelt down and was about to hit Robbie again, but Robbie sent a kick to Bruce's shin. Bruce screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Bruce quickly stood to his feet, but Beck and Andre quickly stepped in and held him back before he could strike again.

"Okay, buddy. You're done here," Beck said as he struggled to keep Bruce under control. Bruce desperately tried to get out of Beck and Andre's grip, but Beck tightened his grip. "I said you're done." Bruce stopped struggling, but kept his eyes locked onto Robbie.

"C'mon Beck, let's get this guy out of here," Andre said. He and Beck dragged Bruce to the front door, and once they reached it they shoved him outside and quickly closed and locked the door behind them. Robbie sat in the corner holding his jaw and his friend gathered around him. Andre lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Man, that was a pretty good kick, Rob. Where'd you learn that from?"

"My mom took me to one of her self defense classes once," Robbie said, and after he move his jaw around. "Is your jaw supposed to make a clicking sound when you move it around?"

"We should get you some ice," Tori said as she started to head into the kitchen.

"I'll get it," Cat quickly cut in."The rest of you just enjoy the party." The rest of them lightly smiled, and they all walked back to the party. As she was walking away Tori gave Robbie a thumbs up, and Robbie lightly smiled. Cat then gathered the ice, and she gave it to Robbie.

"Thanks, Cat." Robbie said as he pressed the ice firmly onto his jaw. "Oh, that's the spot."

Cat knelt down next to him and her eyes started to water. "I'm so sorry, Robbie." Cat then gave Robbie a big hug. Robbie hugged her back with his free hand.

"It's okay, Cat. It wasn't your fault." They stayed like that for a very long time. They finally broke apart, and Cat wiped the tears from her eyes. Robbie thought of something, and he said, "Why did Bruce want to beat me up for coming with you?"

"Oh, it's stupid," Cat began, "When we broke up Bruce thought that I liked you because I would always talk about you, but I told him that I talk about all my friends. It was really stupid."

Robbie was a little caught off guard, "Oh." There was a long period of silence. Then he slowly turned toward Cat. "Thanks for helping me, Cat." Robbie placed his hand on Cat and held it tight.

"No problem," Cat said as she looked up at Robbie, smiling. But when she looked into Robbie's eyes her smile slowly started to fade because her stomach started to hurt. "Um... I need to got talk to Jade and Tori. Excuse me." Cat got up and walked over to Jade and Tori who were dancing with Beck and Andre.

**There you have it chapter 5. I really hope you enjoyed it due to the long wait I put you through. But the next chapter will be out sooner that this one came out. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**See? I told you it wouldn't take me that long to post. I want to thank those who read and reviewed my previous chapter. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Cat quickly walked up to Tori and Jade, "Hey, guys," Cat began, "Do you think I can talk to you really quick? I have a problem with Robbie." Cat looked back at Robbie who continued to sit in the corner pressing the ice to his jaw. Cat looked back at the others.

Tori looked at Cat and lightly sighed, "C'mon." Tori grabbed hold of Cat's wrist, and she pulled Cat toward her back door and unto the patio. Tori sat Cat down onto one of the patio chairs. "What's the problem?"

"It's my stomach, it's starting to hurt again," Cat said as she held her stomach tight.

"So do you want me to get you some tums, or something," Tori asked as she started to head back toward the house.

"No, I've already tried them. They don't work." Cat stood up and started to pace back and forth, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're stomach's been hurting all week. I think you might have the stomach flew," Tori said.

"No, I think so because it doesn't hurt all the time," Cat began, and then a look of realization comes across her face, "It only happens when I'm alone with Robbie." Tori smiled, but Cat didn't notice. Cat slowly sat back down on the chair. "So I just have to stay away from Robbie to make my stomach stop hurting."

Tori sighed, annoyed. "Cat," Tori said. Cat looked up at her. Tori look a little pause before she talked again, "You like Robbie." Cat looked up at Tori, not knowing what to think.

* * *

Robbie sat in the corner, holding the bag of ice against his jaw. Then Trina staggered over to Robbie, "Heeeyyy, Robbie," she said in a flirty tone. She's had a couple of drinks and was very tipsy. She plopped herself down next to Robbie. She placed a hand on his knee and leaned into him, showing off her cleavage. "I saw the fight. Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Robbie said, not looking at her cleavage, "a couple of pins in the hip, and I'll be fine."

She leaned in closer toward him, pressing her breasts against him. "I thought you were really brave," Trina took a pause and scooted closer, "and sexy." She started to work her way up his thigh, but Robbie pushed her hand away.

"I'm sorry, Trina, could you not do that," Robbie said. Trina took her hand back. Robbie tried to stand up, but Trina quickly took hold of his shoulders and pulled him back down. She quickly leaned forward and made contact with his lips. She began to make out with Robbie, who was definitely not returning the favor. Trina wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck very tightly, Robbie tried to push away, but only managed to make her pull him forward.

* * *

"I don't like Robbie," Cat said, slightly shocked.

"Oh, come on, Cat," Tori said exasperated. "Just think about it. When you're stomach starts to hurt when you're with Robbie, what does it feel like?" Tori crossed her arms and waited for Cat to answer her question.

Cat thought for a moment, and then she said, "I don't know, my stomach drops, it's like how you feel before you go down a drop on a roller coaster, and it's kind of hard to breathe."

"Cat," Tori said dumbfounded. "That's butterflies in your stomach. You get nervous around Robbie. You always talk about him when he's not around, you felt bad when you dreamt he let little kids eat you, and when he thought you were lying about Tug, and..." Tori paused, debating whether or not she should say what she wanted to say. "And you kept the rose he gave you on Valentine's Day." Cat remained quiet as she quickly tried to wrap her head around what Tori was saying. "Why'd you keep the rose if you don't like him?"

"I don't know," Cat said, almost yelling. "Because it was a present, I don't know what you're asking me."

"I just want to know why you kept Robbie's rose if you don't like him," Tori said in an almost accusing tone.

Cat thought for a long moment, and then a look of sudden realization came across Cat's face. "It's because I don't like Robbie," Cat said with finality, and then she looked at Tori and smiled, "I love him." Cat turned and walked back into the house, ready to tell Robbie how she felt. She walked through the kitchen and toward the piano where she had left Robbie. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Robbie and Trina making out. "Robbie," Cat asked in a quiet voice.

Robbie quickly looked to his left, breaking the kiss, and saw Cat standing there, "Cat!"

"I'm sorry," Cat said as she started to walked out the back door.

"Cat, wait," Robbie pleaded. He tried to get up but was pinned down by Trina. "Get the hell off of me," Robbie said. He used all his strength to get her off of him. Finally free, Robbie quickly walked out the back door and began to search for Cat.

"She want that way," said Tori, pointing toward the street. Robbie raced off.

**There you have chapter 6. I know this is a little bit more risque than other stuff I've written, but I felt that it was necessary for this part. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to who read and reviewed my last chapter. Here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

It was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen, not only had she waited too long, but now Robbie had moved on. Cat walked down the sidewalk, with tears forming in her eyes. "How could I be so stupid," Cat kept thinking, "I loved him and I didn't even know it."

"CAT," someone yelled behind her. Cat looked back and saw Robbie jogging toward her, waving her down. Cat turned back forward and kept walking. Robbie kept jogging until he reached her, and he began to walk beside her. "Cat, let me explain what happened."

"Explain? You don't need to explain," Cat said a little angrily.

"C'mon, let me just explain what you saw," Robbie pleaded.

"I know what I saw," Cat said accusingly. "And I already told you there's nothing-" Robbie suddenly got in front of Cat, forcing her to stop. Cat looked at him through her glassy eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Let me explain," Robbie said softly. "Please."

Cat's lip started to quiver, and she looked down to hid it. She looked back up at Robbie. "I though you liked me," Cat said in a shaky voice.

"I do like you," Robbie said as though it should be obvious.

"Then why were you making out with Trina," Cat asked.

"She kissed me," Robbie said. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. She's drunk, and she just started to make out with me. I tried to get her to stop, and that's when you walked in." Robbie looked at Cat for awhile, waiting for her response.

"I don't buy it," Cat said. Robbie was about to talk again, but Cat cut in before he could, "I know that's what you want me to believe, but I can't. It may be true, but I just need some time to think about it." She looked up at Robbie, and she put her arm around his head and pulled it down. She planted a very soft kiss on his lips. "Bye, Robbie," Cat said, and she started to walk off.

Robbie watched her as she went. He thought about running after her, but he figured that she still wouldn't believe him. So he turned back and walked back to Tori's house. He walked to Tori's patio and sat down. The party went on for another hour, and then there were only a few people left.

Tori looked out the back door and saw Robbie sitting on the patio chair. She looked back at her friends and said, "Hey, guys come here."

Andre, Beck, and Jade walked over to the door and saw Robbie. "Has he been there all night," Jade asked.

"It looks like it," Tori said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jade said harshly.

Tori sighed, annoyed. She slowly opened the door, and the gang walked outside. "Hey, Robbie. Are you okay?" Robbie rocked his hand back and forth to say that he's 'whatever'. "Awe, what happened?"

"Your stupid sister ruined it," Robbie spat out. "There me and Cat were, we had a moment, but then Cat walked off. Then Trina came over, drunk off her ass, and started to hit on me." The others gave Robbie questionable looks, and Robbie sighed. "It happened! Anyway, I pushed her way, and then she jumped on me and made out with me. Then that's when Cat walked in."

Tori, Beck, and Andre winced. Jade walked over to Robbie and sat next to him and said, "Hey, just look on the bright side, you probably didn't even have a chance anyway."

"You're not helping," Tori said, pulling Jade away, and she sat down next to Robbie. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Beck began," What are you going to do now?"

Robbie was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "Nothing."

"You're not going to do anything again," Beck asked.

"Cat said she needs time to think about it, so that's what I'm gonna give her. And you're right, everything's going to be fine." Robbie stood up. "I'm gonna to take off. I'll see you guys later."

Robbie got in his car and drove home. When he got home he went straight to his room and laid on his bed. He pulled out his iPod and put in headphones. He played a song called "Happiness" by Riceboy Sleeps. The entire time the song played Robbie kept thinking, "How can a song called 'Happiness' make me feel so sad?"

**That's chapter 7. Hope you liked it. There's a couple more chapters after this. So be looking out for those. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks :)**


End file.
